1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic QA/QC (Quality Assurance/Quality Control) technology, and more particularly, to an assembled capacitor polarity automatic inspecting method and system which is designed for use to perform an automatic inspecting procedure on a circuit board (such as a computer motherboard) that is assembled with one or more polarized capacitors, such as DIP (Dual Inline Package) capacitors, for the purpose of checking whether the polarized capacitors are mounted correctly in polarity on the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of computer motherboards, it is a standard procedure to mount an array of DIP (Dual Inline Package) capacitors on the motherboards. Since DIP capacitors are polarized capacitors having a positive connecting end and a negative connecting end, it is important to assure that each DIP capacitor is mounted correctly in polarity on the motherboards. If a DIP capacitor is mounted incorrectly in polarity, it will not be able to provide the intended electrical operation and thus make the circuitry on the motherboard unable to operate normally. For this sake, after a motherboard is assembled, it is a necessary step in the QA/QC (Quality Assurance/Quality Control) procedure to check whether each assembled DIP capacitor on the motherboard is correctly mounted in polarity.
A conventional method for checking DIP capacitor polarity on the motherboard is to visually inspect each mounted DIP capacitor by the QA/QC engineers to see if each DIP capacitor is mounted correctly in polarity. If any DIP polarity is found to be incorrectly mounted in polarity, the QA/QC engineer will mark it on a checklist and then submit the checklist to the assembly works for correction. One drawback to this practice, however, is that the visual checking method by human labor is not only quite tedious and time-consuming, but cannot assure that all of the incorrectly-mounted DIP capacitors can be picked out. This conventional practice is therefore quite inefficient and inaccurate.